Magma Filter
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Short on gil, Prompto needs to make himself some quick cash to buy that prized filter his sharp eyes were quick to spot in the item shop, and naturally the prince of Lucis is going to help him earn it, whether the dark-haired man wanted to or not.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV. (Unfortunately.)

 **A/N: I know it's been a long wait, but I am back from vacation now and ready to post again! I hope you all like this newest oneshot! I'm just such a sucker for the friendship between these two! As usual this fic takes place sometime after the fall of Insomnia but before Altissia. I may at some point write a hilarious story about the hot springs mentioned in this fic, (which would be like a sequel) but first I must update my Digimon fics before my readers over in that fandom all think I've given up on them. Feedback as always is much appreciated. Enjoy!  
**

Magma Filter

The blistering heat was hot enough to wilt a chocobo's silky feathers, but despite the harsh glare of the sun and the sizzling pavement burning through the crimson soles of his boots, the golden-haired member of the royal Crownsguard known as Prompto Argentum barely noticed the scorching waves of humidity lingering heavily in the dead air hovering over the outpost or the sweat running down the back of his pale neck.

Currently, the sun was at its highest elevation in the sky, and having just exited the item shop after overhearing a rather interesting conversation, Prompto proceeded to glance eagerly at the travelers scattered about the outpost, his bright blue gaze searching for a familiar dark head. This particular stop was called Verinas Mart, and the location provided a breathtaking view of the Rock of Ravatogh, the volcano's majestic peak rising out of the smoke in the distance. The beautiful sight was enough to make him pause for a moment, his fingers itching to pull out his camera, and then remembering he had a prince to find he quickly shook his head to banish his wayward thoughts and proceeded to focus on the task at hand.

He knew for a fact that Noctis wasn't in the item shop, since he had just come from there only moments ago, and a quick glance towards the caravan confirmed that the missing prince wasn't sitting with Ignis at the tables in front of the trailer either. Gladiolus was hanging out with a group of travelers around the weapons van, several of whom were attempting to barter with the shopkeeper, much to the big man's amusement, but despite the commotion, Prompto could immediately tell that his best friend wasn't among the crowd.

 _I wonder where he's run off to. He couldn't have gone too far otherwise Ignis would be in a panic and Gladio would be tearing the place apart trying to find him._

Since the other two members of the Crownsguard appeared unconcerned about the prince's current whereabouts, Prompto didn't feel like he had much to worry about, but that didn't mean he was about to give up his search either. After all, he was on a mission, and in all the years they had known each other, Noctis had never yet been able to successfully hide from him.

 _He's gotta be around here somewhere._

A quick glance at the Regalia, which was parked by the gas pump, proved fruitless, and glancing over his shoulder, he spotted several groups of hunters lounging in the chairs set up in front of the outdoor diner, their raucous laughter and the smell of fried food giving the outpost a friendly vibe. Unfortunately, there was still no sign of the prince, and quickly making his way past the tables, Prompto headed for the large, steel tower standing on its own at the edge of the outpost, his sharp blue eyes searching for his elusive friend. As he passed by a Cotton Alley storage building that stood just to the left of the diner, he immediately spotted a lone figure sitting on the blistering pavement, the man's dark hair and lazy posture making him immediately recognizable from a distance. Noctis had his legs stretched out comfortably in front of him, like a kid waiting outside a shop for his parents to return, and with his back resting against the building's exterior, the prince of Lucis made for quite the endearing sight. Despite the heat, Noctis looked relatively relaxed, the phone in his hand and the red soles of his boots glinting in the sunshine, and smiling to himself, Prompto quickly pounced on what was obviously a golden opportunity, his nimble feet making a beeline for the unsuspecting prince.

 _So this is where you're hiding. And since you're not busy at the moment, this is totally the perfect time for you to help out your best and closest pal!_

Attempting to look as innocent as possible, Prompto quickly threw himself down on the pavement next to the dark-haired man, who hadn't looked up at his approach, and sprawling haphazardly against the storage building, he said cheerfully, "Noct, buddy! There you are! Hiding from your best bud totally isn't cool, bro."

"You found me, didn't you?" was the prince's unsympathetic reply.

Prompto quickly rearranged his fair features into a hurt expression, and giving the dark-haired man an injured look, he said playfully, "Cold, bro. And after I went out of my way to search for you. Where's the love?"

"I haven't told you to get lost yet," Noctis drawled, clearly unconcerned over the fact that he'd just dissed his best friend. "Does that count?"

"I guess I'll let it slide this time, but you owe me," Prompto teased, resting his elbows on his knees. "You can make it up to me later. Face it, bro. You can't live without me. Don't try to deny it."

"And Gladio says I have an ego," Noctis snorted, his sapphire eyes sparkling like jewels in the bright sunshine.

Prompto shifted slightly in an attempt to make himself more comfortable, and wincing, he said, "Dude, the heat is killing me. How are you not roasting to death sitting on the ground? The pavement's practically on fire."

"Actually, my ass is burning," Noctis replied, though the neutral expression on the prince's face gave no indication that he was suffering from the effects of a scorched backside. "Sure is hot out. This outpost could definitely invest in some shade."

"I hear you, bro. Pretty sure my butt's gonna need a skin graft thanks to you."

"You didn't have to sit down," the prince said testily, refusing to take the blame. "If you can't handle it, plant your ass somewhere else."

"But then I wouldn't be able to annoy you," Prompto joked, nudging his friend lightly in the shoulder. "I'm taking one for the team, bro."

"You're such a nerd," Noctis shot back, running a hand across his deep blue eyes. "Fine, just don't go blaming me if your ass is still sore tomorrow."

Now that the prince's normally cool demeanor had warmed up considerably, Prompto figured it was his chance to strike, and taking advantage of the situation, he threw an arm around his friend's shoulders and said cheerfully, "By the way, Noct, have I told you lately how fantastic you look in those prince's fatigues? I'm telling you, dude, they really show off your fabulous good looks."

Noctis was still playing around on his phone, and without raising his head or responding to the familiar gesture, the prince said bluntly, "Whatever you want, the answer is no."

Prompto pretended to look offended, and ruffling the other man's dark hair, he said defensively, "I haven't even ask you anything yet!"

"The answer is still no."

 _Typical Noct. Always playing hard to get._

Prompto smiled in amusement at his own thoughts, and giving the prince's shoulders an affectionate squeeze, he said in his most charming voice, "Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

 _So that's how it's gonna be. Well, you asked for it, Noct. Time to up my game._

Prompto quickly put on his best sad face, and gazing at the prince with earnest blue eyes, he pleaded, "Pretty please with lots of cherries on top? No veggies, I promise."

"No."

Prompto blinked innocently at the prince, knowing it was only a matter of time before his friend cracked, and as Noctis finally made the mistake of looking at him, their eyes meeting despite the dark-haired man's attempts to brush him off, it was only too easy to pinpoint the exact moment the prince's resolve melted like a murdered Flan, his determination to remain aloof completely dissolving into a pile of goo.

At that point, Prompto knew he had won their battle of wills, and unable to ignore his puppy face and wistful cerulean gaze, Noctis swore under his breath and promptly threw down his phone in annoyance, the prince's expression indicating that he wasn't too pleased over having suffered such an embarrassing defeat. "Dammit, Prompto. What do you want?"

"Aw, bro, I knew you couldn't resist me!" Prompto sang out, smiling confidently at his sulking prince and leaning over to rest his golden head against the other man's raven hair. "You're the best, Noct. Can always count on you to help a man out when he's in a tight spot."

"Yeah, yeah, just spit it out already," Noctis shot back, shoving him away. "What the hell are you dragging me into this time?"

"Hey now, I resent that. Come on, dude, cut a man some slack. I'm not _always_ dragging you into life-threatening danger. And on the off chance that we do end up in a sticky situation, it kinda just sort of happens. Know what I'm saying?"

"Right..."

"And besides, you're my hero, remember? Who else am I gonna go to when I'm in a bind?"

"Fine yourself a new hero then."

Now that, of course, was just simply out of the question, and deciding it was worth pointing out the obvious flaws with that idea that the prince had neglected to mention, Prompto said patiently, "No can do, buddy. It's not everyday I find someone as photogenic as you. I need good subject matter for my pics, and those princely good looks of yours are hard to replace."

Raising his eyebrows, Noctis said dryly, "That's what you're worried about? You sure don't mess around with words, do you. Nice to know you have your priorities straight."

"Aw, Noct, you know I didn't mean it like that. Naturally you being my best bud is always number one on the list."

"Sucking up to me isn't gonna make me say yes."

"It helps, though. Right?" Prompto asked, giving the prince a hopeful smile.

The dirty look he received in reply wasn't exactly encouraging, and stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, Noctis said impatiently, "You gonna tell me what you want, or not?"

Prompto quickly stretched out his legs to ease the cramping in his joints, and leaning back against the wall of the storage building, he pulled out his camera and said, "See, it's like this. I was in the item shop earlier this morning, and I spotted this awesome new filter I could totally use for my camera, only there's one teeny-tiny little problem. It's a bit on the expensive side, and-"

"Let me guess, you're broke," Noctis said dryly, picking up his phone again and shoving it into one of the several pockets decorating the surface of his black cargo pants. "Why am I not surprised."

"Ouch, bro. Not like _completely_ broke. I might have a little bit of cash on my hands..."

"You're broke," Noctis snorted, refusing to budge over the terrible plight he was in. "What happened to your share of the gil from that last hunt we did a couple days ago?"

Prompto shrugged, and scratching sheepishly at the back of his golden head, he said, "Spent it already. Needed a new battery for my camera. The old one wasn't charging the way it should anymore. Photography doesn't come cheap, bro."

"If you're asking me for gil, forget it," Noctis informed him, refusing to back down. "I'm saving mine for a new rod."

"What's wrong with your old rod?"

"Nothing," the prince replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just want a better one."

Prompto had figured his friend would likely say no, which was exactly why he had a plan B, and unfortunately for Noctis that meant the prince was going to have to help him secure a job.

 _He might regret not offering me a loan once he's trekking through the heat._

Since it was obvious to Prompto that he wasn't the only one experiencing the effects of the weather, if the conversation about their roasting tushes was any indication, it was made even more plainly obvious due to the fact that at some point earlier in the day Noctis had removed his jacket in an effort to cool off a bit. Having left his own jacket inside the caravan, Prompto was more than ready for a little adventure, and unfortunately for the prince, he was looking for an assistant to help him out with a potential photo op, one that might earn him a nice little bit of gil. Judging by the slight sheen on his handsome face, Noctis wasn't quite as immune to the heat as he was pretending to be, though chances were the dark-haired man would survive the ordeal just fine. The same couldn't be said for Prompto, though, who was certain his pale skin would end up burning to a crisp, no doubt leaving him ridiculously red and freckled beyond what was normal even for him. Then again, if sacrificing his fair features meant getting his hands on a new filter for his camera then the possibility of a bad sunburn was a chance he was willing to take.

If Noctis would stop being his usual difficult self and help him out, that is.

 _Ignis probably has a cure for sunburn. He's got a remedy for like almost everything._

Mentally thanking the bespectacled man ahead of time for his wealth of knowledge and medical expertise, Prompto nudged the prince in the ribs and said, "Dude, relax. I wasn't asking for money. I can get the gil myself, but I'll need your help."

"For what?" Noctis asked, his interest piqued despite the bored tone of his voice and his determination not to get involved.

Completely ignoring the fact that his first plan had in fact consisted of begging the prince for money, Prompto said mysteriously, "I'm getting to that. I did sort of ask Gladio for some gil, but he told me he was saving what he had left for any potential ladies that wanted a drink and a fun night out. Since that was a bust, I tried asking Ignis, but he told me the remainder of our funds were for supplies and if I needed more gil I was going to have to earn it myself. That's where you come in."

"How exactly?" the prince asked, looking suspicious.

The two of them were sitting close together with their backs resting against the storage unit and their legs splayed out in front of them, and waving his camera in an offhand sort of manner, Prompto said, "Well, Ignis told me I'm not allowed to go on any hunts on my own, and I'm also forbidden from talking you into going on any hunts with me, so I had to come up with another way to earn some gil."

"What, they think we can't take on a few beasts by ourselves?" Noctis demanded, looking annoyed.

"More like they don't trust us not to get overconfident, since they don't have the time to join us on any hunts at the moment. Ignis is busy buying supplies, as he was cold enough to point out to me, and Gladio's supposed to be looking into upgrading our weapons. They probably think we won't take going on hunts seriously if they're not there to keep us in line. And it's not just the hunts. Basically I'm not allowed to talk you into doing anything that might put your life at risk. That was the deal."

"Trust Specs to get on my nerves," Noctis grumbled, sending a glare in the bespectacled man's general direction. "And how the hell does sitting on his ass in front of the caravan translate into buying supplies?"

Prompto shrugged, trying his best not to smile, and giving his friend's shoulder a sympathetic pat, he said in a placating tone, "Probably writing out a list of supplies we need before he does the shopping. You know he likes his lists, bro."

"What about Gladio then?" Noctis challenged, turning his glare towards the weapons van. "He's busy alright. Busy flirting with the female hunters. Even the guys are hanging on his every word."

"That's Gladio. Everybody loves him."

"Gimme a break."

"What? Jealous, bro?"

"Hell no!"

Prompto laughed at the prince's comical expression, and thoroughly enjoying himself, he teased, "Not his fault, dude. The man can't help being popular. Don't worry, though. He loves you, too."

"Yeah, loves pissing me off," the prince muttered, letting out a disgruntled sigh. "So if we can't take on any hunts, what's this brilliant idea of yours to earn some gil?"

Prompto grinned at the prince, who despite his teasing appeared to be warming up to his plan, and shading his eyes from the harsh sun, he said, "I was just in the item shop again drooling over that new filter, which would totally help me take some amazing pics by the way, when I overheard two dudes talking about wanting a particular type of photo for someone. Seems like neither one of them is all that good with a camera, but getting this photo they wanted sounded pretty important. I figured I might be able to take on the job for them? The thing is, I knew Ignis wouldn't let me leave the outpost on my own, but he won't have a problem with me taking on the job if you come with me. We won't have to fight anything, and we'll be back well before dark. It's the perfect plan. There's no way he can turn us down, and from the sounds of it, those guys at the shop might be willing to pay a nice bit of gil for the perfect shot."

Noctis was silent for a moment, and then shrugging his shoulders, the prince said, "Sounds easy enough. Should satisfy Specs at least. Where are these guys?"

"I doubt they're in the item shop anymore. Probably at the diner, since it's lunch time. Care to take a look?"

"Fine, but _you_ owe _me_ ," Noctis replied, smiling slightly before giving him a hearty slap on the back. "Lead the way."

Prompto was elated that he had managed to sweet talk the prince into going along with his scheme, and jumping to his feet, he held out his hand and said, "Awesome, bro. You're my knight in shining armour. I'll totally pay you back for this. Whatever you want."

"Anything, huh? I'll keep that in mind," Noctis drawled, taking the offered hand. "Not like it's a big deal or anything. At least helping you out with this job will give me something to do."

 _Cause you're totally not doing it to help out your best friend, you softy._

Smiling to himself, Prompto dragged the prince towards the outdoor diner, and spotting the two hunters he'd been eavesdropping on earlier chatting with the man running the food stand, he whispered in his friend's ear, "That's them. Time to pile on the charm."

"You might want to leave that part to Gladio," Noctis snorted, earning himself a fond shove.

"Hey! I'm a work in progress!"

"Is that what you call it?"

Prompto chose to ignore his prince, and turning his attention to the food stand, he proceeded to study the two hunters with interest. The one on the left was a handsome redhead with sparkling gray eyes and a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and the one on the right had dark brown hair and eyes that were an interesting shade of green. Both of them were wearing typical hunter fatigues in shades of brown and gray, and from the sounds of it they were in the process of ordering their midday meal.

 _Alright, let's do this._

Putting on a friendly smile, Prompto made his move, and tapping the redhead on the shoulder, he said cheerfully, "Hey there!"

The young man, who appeared to be around the same age as him, turned in surprise, and as a flicker of recognition flashed across the hunter's face, he said pleasantly, "Hey yourself. Didn't I see you earlier in the item shop?"

Prompto managed an embarrassed laugh, and scratching self-consciously at the fabric of his black tank top, he said, "Yeah, that was me. I'm Prompto, by the way, and this is my friend, Noct."

Noctis gave the redhead a friendly nod in way of response, and unaware that he was speaking with the prince of Lucis, the hunter smiled in return and said, "The name's Aldric, and this joker here is Syrus. What can we do for you two gentleman?"

"Actually, my friend here was wondering if there might be something he could do for you," Noctis replied, his tone light and easy.

The prince's words immediately caught the attention of both men, and waving his hand at an empty table, the young man named Syrus said in a strong voice, "I gotta admit, I'm curious. Why don't we all have a seat and we'll hear you out."

"R-right, yeah," Prompto agreed, quickly taking the chair next to Noctis as the other two men sat on the opposite side of the table. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you earlier, but I heard you guys mention something about needing a specific photo of a certain location for someone?"

 _Noct's way better at this sort of thing than I am. I hope they don't turn me down..._

The one named Aldric let out a deep sigh, pausing only for a moment to thank the server who arrived promptly with the food the two hunters had ordered, and shaking his head, he said slowly, "Yeah, only I'm no photographer and neither is Syrus here. We're actually new to this part of the Cleigne region. We're originally from Lestallum, and this is our first time hunting in the area. At first I wasn't sure about coming, but Hunter HQ gave us an offer we couldn't resist, and so here we are."

"It's hard to get hunters who are willing to work in the Ravatogh area because of the intense heat and rough conditions," Syrus explained, shoveling food enthusiastically into his mouth. "That's why they're willing to pay a nice bonus on top of what you earn from hunts to encourage more hunters to take an interest in this area of the Cleigne region. They've been particularly short on hunters here lately, hence the even sweeter offer we couldn't refuse."

"Sounds rough," Noctis replied, looking thoughtful as he leaned back leisurely in his chair. "I can see why this area isn't exactly an ideal hunting spot, but the extra gil isn't something to scoff at either."

"Exactly," Syrus agreed, giving the prince an approving look. "You don't look like a hunter, but you seem to know your stuff."

"We take on a few hunts ourselves from time to time," Noctis said mildly, sounding perfectly at ease as he chatted up the two strangers.

"Nice. Well, if you guys ever wanna team up for a few jobs, let us know."

"Sure thing."

 _That's Noct, even if he won't admit it. Always willing to lend a hand, even if the reward doesn't seem worth the effort. The only thing is...I'm still not sure why they need some photography work done..._

Prompto slowly leaned forward in his chair, and frowning slightly, he said, "So how does needing a certain photo come into all of this?"

The two men exchanged a look, and blushing sightly, Aldric said, "Well, one of the reasons why I was hesitant to come here at first is because I have a girlfriend back home in Lestallum. She works at the power plant. Her name's Rayna, and she loves seeing all the places I get to visit as a hunter. Normally I usually work around the Lestallum area and parts of the Duscae region to be a little closer to her, hence why coming to work here was such a big deal. And as we said before, the conditions in this area are a lot more rough than what I'm used to, and I didn't want her to worry about me while I was away. I was going to refuse, but she convinced me to take on the job since opportunities like this don't come every day. Plus, I've always wanted to see the Rock of Ravatogh. We talked about it, and thanks to her encouragement I decided to go ahead and join Syrus, since he was planning on coming here whether I was going or not."

"We've been best friends for ages," Syrus explained, grinning at the redhead. "And I've known Rayna almost as long as I've known this klutz. She's a great gal, so I totally would have understood if he had stayed back in Lestallum, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm glad he's my partner. We work well together, know what I mean? Plus, I promised Rayna I'd look after him, so he'd better not get his ass killed. Not on my watch."

Prompto glanced at the prince, who calmly returned his gaze without any hesitation, and smiling softly, he said fondly, "Yeah, I know exactly what that's like."

Aldric gave him a knowing look, and glancing between the two of them, the redhead said, "I take it you two are best buds?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if we weren't," Noctis said dryly, yawning and stretching his arms over his head to ease the tight muscles in his upper back.

"Love you too, bro," Prompto teased, taking advantage of the prince's exposed ribs and elbowing the other man sharply in the side.

"Anyways, Rayna told me I could go, but on one condition," Aldric explained, smiling in amusement at their antics. "I know she was only teasing, but I'd still like to get her that photo if I can."

Prompto immediately perked up at the redhead's words, and practically bouncing in his seat, he said eagerly, "What photo?"

"Rayna wants a photo of the Rock of Ravatogh," Syrus informed them, shoving his now empty plate aside. "But the thing is, she doesn't want just any shot. She wants the photo from a certain vantage point with just the right lighting and angle. She's a bit of a photo enthusiast when it comes to exotic places, and according to her all the postcards and whatnot don't do the volcano any justice. She wants a real shot, whatever that's supposed to mean, not just your typical touristy junk."

Prompto nodded slowly, and leaning around Noctis to glance at the smoldering volcano, he said, "Sounds like she knows her stuff. Is she a photographer herself?"

"She used to dabble in it back when she was younger, but she hasn't had much time for it since she started working at the power plant," Aldric replied. "Think she misses it a bit, which is why I really wanna get her that shot."

"So what's the problem then?" Noctis asked, frowning in confusion.

"To be blunt, Syrus and I both suck with a camera, so there's no sense in me even attempting it," Aldric admitted, looking both disappointed and a tad embarrassed. "It's a real shame, though, cause I know she really wants that photo, even if she won't admit it. I'd love to bring it back to her as a souvenir once my contract ends, but..."

 _This is perfect! If I can get just the right shot, his girlfriend will be happy and I'll earn myself some gil to buy that new filter. Everybody wins, and Ignis won't be able to yell at me for putting Noct in danger or for breaking any of his totally unfair rules!  
_

Prompto could feel Noctis subtly nudging his boot, indicating the prince was thinking the exact same thing he was, and tramping on his excitement for the moment, he pulled out his camera and said, "Looks like today is your lucky day then. It just so happens that I dabble in photography myself. If you'd like, I could get that shot for you."

"Really?" Aldric asked, immediately sitting up straight and giving him a hopeful look. "You would do that for me? I mean, I'd pay you for it, of course. That's not a problem or anything, so if you're not busy..."

"We've got some time to kill," Noctis said mildly, waving off the other man's concern. "Can you tell us exactly what kind of photo your girlfriend wants?"

"Sure thing!"

Prompto leaned forward to listen as Aldric eagerly explained what angle and type of shot his girlfriend wanted, and once he had a clear picture of the job he'd just been hired to do, he sat back and said confidently, "I think I can pull that off. It's a bit of a tricky shot, but I've done harder ones. You're a lucky man, Aldric. Your girlfriend gave a pretty good description of what she wants, which will make this job a lot easier on me."

"Yeah, she's great," the redhead agreed, beaming at him. "Still amazes me everyday that she actually thinks I'm good enough for her."

"Only because you're an idiot," Syrus joked, rolling his eyes. "You're even good enough for me, and everybody back home knows I've got high standards."

The conversation immediately reminded Prompto of the night he had confessed several of his own insecurities to Noctis on the rooftop of a motel at one of the outposts a few weeks back, and sensing the prince's sapphire eyes on him, that steady gaze no doubt indicating the other man was having similar thoughts, he blushed and stammered, "N-Noct and I will head out as soon as we're done here. Shouldn't take us too long to snap that shot. Sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Aldric agreed, looking much happier than he had in the item shop earlier. "And here."

Prompto stared at the offered gil, and scratching his head in confusion, he said, "What's this for?"

"The deposit so you can get the photo developed," the other man replied, giving him a smile. "I'll hand over the rest of what I owe you once you're back."

Lucky for him, Aldric was willing to pay enough to cover the cost of the new filter he wanted, even without him asking, and working out the rest of the details, Syrus said, "We're heading out on another hunt after lunch, so why don't we all meet back here around dinner for the exchange? That will give us enough time to finish our hunt and for you guys to get that photo."

"Sounds good to me," Noctis said calmly, reaching out to shake the other man's hand to seal the deal. "We'll see you guys later then."

"Later!" Aldric replied as the four of them stood up. "And thanks a lot for your help. I really appreciate it. This will totally make Rayna's day once I get back home!"

"No problem," Prompto said cheerfully, accepting a friendly pat between the shoulder blades from the other man. "We'll be back in a jiffy."

"Good luck!" Syrus called over his shoulder, winking at them as he hurried after his redheaded friend.

Once their two groups had parted ways, Noctis gave him a look and said mildly, "Imagine that. Not only did you manage to snag the job, for once your photo excursion isn't going to potentially get me killed. Pretty impressive."

Prompto couldn't help laughing at his own expense, and pulling the prince affectionately against his side, he said happily, "I got this, bro. All things considered, it's a pretty easy job. Jut a quick stroll through this unbearable heat to the Rock of Ravatogh and we're good to go!"

Noctis made a face at him, and wiping the sweat off his forehead, the prince muttered, "I take back what I said. You are trying to get me killed."

Prompto cheerfully ignored his friend's terribly unfair and completely false accusations, and bouncing on the crimson soles of his boots, he said, "Come on, bro. We should probably tell Ignis where we're going. There's no way he can say no. I haven't violated a single one of his rules."

"Sorry to break it to you, but this is Specs we're talking about. He'll probably add in a few more rules just to ruin our fun," Noctis said dryly, smacking him in the ribs before pulling away again. "Better get moving if we want to be back on time."

Prompto quickly made his way across the pavement towards the caravan, the prince right on his heels, and as the two of them sprawled into chairs across from the bespectacled man, who was still writing in the small notebook he carried around with him at all times, Prompto quickly leaned forward in his seat and said, "Hey, Ignis. Guess what? I've got a job all lined up to earn my own gil, and before you say no at least hear me out."

"If it involves placing his Highness in any unnecessary danger then the answer is no," Ignis replied, without looking up.

Prompto gave the bespectacled man a wounded look, and crossing his arms over his chest, he said defensively, "Why does everyone keep accusing me of trying to murder the crown prince?"

"It _is_ pretty amazing I haven't died on one of your photo shoots yet," Noctis drawled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair.

"Dude, you're supposed to be helping my cause here, not siding with Ignis."

Noctis responded by cracking open an eye and giving him a bored look, but despite appearing unwilling to help out, the prince turned to Ignis and said easily, "Prompto's got a photography job lined up. There's a hunter who wants a photo of the Rock of Ravatogh for his girlfriend. Willing to pay a good price for it, too."

"Can I go, Ignis? Please?" Prompto pleaded, giving the older man the same sad face he had used successfully on Noctis earlier.

For all his resolve, even Ignis wasn't immune to big blue eyes and the face of a doting puppy, and pulling off his glasses to wipe at the slight sheen of sweat trailing across his eyebrows, the bespectacled man said, "As long as you stay away from the wildlife and you're back before dinner then you have my blessing. It is rather sultry out here today, and since our next hunt isn't until after dark, I don't suppose it will hurt to have a little free time this afternoon. I still need to finish buying supplies, and by the looks of it I don't think Gladio will mind having the afternoon off."

"You can say that again," Noctis snorted, directing his glare at the big man who was still flirting with the female hunters by the weapons van.

"Yes, thank you!" Prompto celebrated, ignoring the whole fiasco with Gladio and leaping out of his chair to throw an arm around the older man's shoulders in a tight squeeze. "I totally promise we'll be back on time, and I'll make super sure Noct stays out of trouble."

"Hey!" the prince shouted, sounding indignant. "I don't need a damn babysitter. Besides, half the time if I do get in a tight spot, it's technically your fault."

"No way, bro. I've saved your royal backside quite a few times by now."

"Yeah, and who saved your ass the other day, huh?"

"That was totally Gladio. You just accidentally ran into him and tried to pretend it was you."

"Prompto, if you please," Ignis interrupted, raising his eyebrows. "I wasn't finished yet."

Prompto immediately removed his hands from the prince, who had been attempting to knock him out of his chair, and snapping to attention, he said, "Yes, sir! Sorry! I was listening! Honest!"

"While our expectations for you have always been to remain on the defensive and to keep yourself out of danger on this journey, it is still your duty as a member of the Crownsguard to protect his Highness," Ignis said calmly, though he looked amused. "As long as you remain vigilant and do your best to watch over his Highness's 'royal posterior,' as you so elegantly put it, then I have no objections."

"Dammit, you're all fired," Noctis shot back, glaring at the older man. "I'm sending out a job notice for new applicants."

"Interviews starting tomorrow at Verinas Mart," Prompto joked, giving the prince a teasing smile. "Looking for the opportunity of a lifetime? An exciting new position that may or may not get you killed, depending on your reflexes and skill with a weapon. Apply at the item shop today. This is your chance to join the Crownsguard and protect the prince from all the baddies that go bump in the night! Danger pay not included, and forget ever getting a raise. But if he likes you well enough, he might just let you harvest his Zell tree or hold his fishing gear, if the Magitek troopers don't put you in an early grave before he catches anything."

"You're such a dork," Noctis replied, laughing softly and cuffing him affectionately on the shoulder.

"Go on, off with you two," Ignis said, shooing them away. "You had best leave now if you want to be back in time for dinner. I will inform Gladio of your whereabouts in the meantime."

"See you later then," Noctis said airily, cracking his knuckles before smoothly climbing out of his chair to face the sweltering heat.

Prompto finally let go of the bespectacled man's shoulders, and brushing at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, he said, "Thanks a lot, Ignis. We'll be back before you know it."

"I'll have a remedy ready for that developing sunburn of yours when you get back," the older man informed him, studying the bridge of his nose with careful scrutiny. "It should reverse most of the effects."

Prompto gave the prince's advisor a grateful smile, and once again pulling out his camera, he said, "Can always count on you, Ignis. Catch you later!"

Having received the older man's blessing, the two of them quickly made their way back towards the diner, and jerking his thumb towards the Rock of Ravatogh, Noctis said, "Ready to go?"

Prompto nodded, and pointing up ahead, he said, "Yeah, more than ready. See that gap in the fence over there across the road? We might as well cut through there to get to the volcano. It'll be quicker than following the road all the way around."

"Sounds good to me. Let's move before Ignis changes his mind."

Prompto jogged lightly across the road, the prince following behind him, and together the two of them slipped through the large gap in the fence and proceeded to make their way across the rocky terrain towards the Rock of Ravatogh.

Ahead of them, the smoke hovering around the peak of the volcano looked like the glowing embers of a dying campfire, and though the sky was a brilliant blue, the clouds hovering just above the Rock of Ravatogh in the distance were tinted a faint orange, giving the impression of a sunset. As the two of them moved in comfortable silence, the adrenaline flowing through their bodies giving them the extra boost they needed to survive the heat, they continued on at a steady pace, the sweat beginning to run down their backs. Since the ground was littered with rocks and large boulders, it wasn't the easiest terrain to navigate, and several times they had to offer the other a hand to get over some of the more rough spots. Once they had reached the edge of the road that ran past the volcano, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath, their hands resting on their knees, and gazing up at the volcano in the distance, Noctis said, "I gotta admit, that's one hell of a view."

"And I intend to capture the best shot of it that anyone's ever seen," Prompto agreed, his bright blue eyes already searching the scenery for the most ideal spot to shoot from. "What do you think of that giant rock over there, just past the Ravatogh parking area?"

"You tell me," Noctis replied, squinting as the sun beat down harshly on their heads. "You're the expert."

Prompto flushed at the unexpected compliment, and thanking the Astrals that his face was already red from the heat, he said hastily, "It's at the right angle that Aldric's girlfriend requested, and if I climb on top of the rock and take the shot from a little higher up I should be able to get the right lighting. Plus, that way I won't be cutting out any part of the volcano itself, and as an added bonus I'll get all that colour from the sky in the background."

"Sounds good to me," Noctis agreed, tugging on his arm. "Come on, I'll give you a boost."

Luckily the wildlife was pretty sparse at their current location, which meant there was little chance of them inadvertently disobeying the strict orders they had received from Ignis, and checking carefully for any signs of traffic before crossing the road, they quickly made their way over to the giant rock that stood just east of the parking area, which was where he fully intended to take his perfect shot.

"Ready?" Noctis asked, holding out his hands.

"You bet I am!"

Prompto stepped carefully into the prince's cupped palms, a familiar gesture that didn't require any hesitation on his part, and grabbing onto the rock as he was boosted into the air, he quickly found a foothold that allowed him to hang on for a moment while he adjusted his weight. Unfortunately, though, his grip was quite precarious, since he was holding his camera in the hand that wasn't holding onto the rock, and keeping a firm grip on the backs of his knees, Noctis said, "Doing alright?"

Prompto glanced down at the prince, and frowning, he said, "It's not me I'm worried about, it's my camera."

"Forget the camera. You better not fall off and break your neck," Noctis complained, glaring at him. "If you do, Ignis will kill me. Just cause I'm royalty doesn't mean he'll let me off easy."

Prompto paused for a moment, distracted by his friend's words, and thinking the matter over carefully in his head, he said thoughtfully, "Can the prince get in trouble for accidentally murdering a member of his Crownsguard?"

"How about we don't find out?" Noctis shot back, reaching up to place a hand on his thigh to steady him. "Though technically if you do fall off and get yourself killed, it's your own fault."

Prompto laughed, and once again searching for a slightly less precarious handhold, he teased, "Somehow I think Ignis and Gladio would still blame you."

"Damn right they would."

Luckily he was able to find a good crevice a bit higher up, and with a little help from the prince he managed to scramble over the edge without breaking his camera or one of his limbs, which gave him the opportunity to pause for a moment to draw some much needed air into his lungs. The view was breathtaking, and gazing at the impressive scenery, he said in awe, "Wish I'd brought my tripod with me."

"You'll do fine even without it," Noctis called out, sounding quite sure of himself. "Your shots are always great."

Luckily, Prompto had his back turned towards the prince, and flushing, he hesitantly called out, "You think?"

There was a sudden flash of blue light from somewhere down below, and a moment later Noctis appeared next to him on the rock, having warp striked his way up. "Sure. Nobody takes photos like you do."

The prince's sudden appearance caught him completely off guard, and nearly stumbling off the edge of the rock in surprise, he wildly grabbed onto his friend's black shirt in an effort to maintain his balance and gasped, "Dude, that was close. Warn me next time you do something like that! "

Luckily, Noctis had caught him by the belt to steady him, and giving him a lazy smile, the prince said, "Relax, I've got your back. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun up here."

Prompto waited until his pulse had slowed down a bit before reluctantly letting go of the prince, and remembering suddenly that Noctis had complimented his photography skills, he hastily turned his face away to hide the flush on his checks and said, "Thanks, buddy. For...you know. Coming out here with me."

"Anytime," Noctis replied, letting go of his belt and stepping back to give him some room. "Ready to take that perfect shot?"

Prompto nodded eagerly in agreement, and turning to face the volcano, he said, "You know it. I'm always ready!"

It took him a few minutes to find the exact spot and angle he wanted to shoot the photo from, and once he was satisfied that he had the exact image Rayna had described to Aldric, he made sure to take several shots, giving himself the option to later choose which one was the best.

Once that was done, he motioned for the prince to join him, and together the two of them sat down side by side on top of the rock, allowing themselves a moment to appreciate the view. Prompto could feel his friend's shoulder brushing against his own, which was always a sense of comfort, and letting out a soft sigh, he said wistfully, "It really is beautiful out here, isn't it? I mean, the whole Lucis kingdom. When I see scenery like this, it reminds me all over again just why our home's worth saving."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Noctis murmured, resting his elbows on his knees as his sapphire eyes traveled over the impressive landscape. "Which is why we're not gonna give up until we take back my throne."

Prompto glanced at the prince, and wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders, he said quietly, "Seeing stuff like this, especially seeing it with you, just makes me realize all over again how glad I am that you let me come with you. I might never have left Insomnia if you didn't, and even if I had...it wouldn't be the same without you."

The prince's face was hard to read, and leaning into his shoulder, Noctis said quietly, "Same to you. With everything that's happened, losing the crown city, my dad...I dunno what I would have done if you hadn't been here with me."

Prompto froze, uncertain of how to proceed since Noctis wasn't normally so open about his feelings, and keeping his gaze averted, he said simply, "You know I'm always here for you, bro. Whatever you need, I've got your back, just like you always do for me. And I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what happens from here on out."

 _Because I love you, man. And you're always gonna be my best friend, royalty or not._

There was something about the prince's intense expression that made Prompto feel as if a response wasn't really necessary, and a moment later the other man's arm slipped around his waist in a tight embrace, effectively closing what minimal distance might have been left between them. The small gesture brought a smile to his face, and as he felt the prince lean comfortably against him, he decided to make the most of their sudden closeness. Since leaving Insomnia, it wasn't often they had a chance to spend some time alone together, and taking advantage of the prince's moment of weakness, Prompto held up his camera and said, "Selfie time!"

Before Noctis could protest, there was a click from the camera, and glancing at the photo he'd just taken, Prompto proceeded to congratulate himself for his excellent timing. There was no doubt in his mind that the quick snap was one of his best pics, especially since he was an expert at taking blind shots, but that was mostly because the prince had let down his guard, leaving the dark-haired man's emotions free to be explored. In the photo, Noctis had a genuine smile on his face, and there was a softness about the prince's expression that wasn't normally on display for the public to see. Not only that, the angle was perfect, the light of the sun making their skin glow and their blue eyes sparkle, and gazing at his own smile in the photo, his face turned slightly towards his best friend, Prompto knew it was only too obvious just how much the moment meant to him.

To both of them, if the way Noctis was looking at him in the photo was any indication.

 _He should show that side of himself more often. Not just to me, but to the others, too.  
_

Noctis was good at playing it cool on the surface, but as soon as they were alone together and unburdened by the thought of others teasing them, the prince often seemed more willing to let down his guard, that uncaring demeanor dissolving into a fondness that often made Prompto stumble over his words. At the moment, the prince's sometimes frosty exterior had all but melted beneath the harsh rays of the sun, and leaning closer to have a good look at the photo, Noctis said simply, "Make sure you hang onto all of those."

"My pics, you mean?"

"Yeah, can't let good memories go to waste."

"As you wish, your Highness," Prompto teased, pulling the prince closer despite the fact that they were both sticky and sweating from the heat.

They sat there for a few more minutes, the comfortable silence between them indicating they were enjoying each other's company as they took in the view, and though neither one of them felt inclined to speak, Prompto could feel the prince's subtle affection through the arm that was still draped around his waist. It was one of those moments he sort of wished would go on for a bit longer, but unfortunately they still had a job to finish.

 _Time to get moving, I guess..._

Noctis must have felt the same because the prince suddenly let out a soft sigh before nudging him in the side and saying rather reluctantly, "Better get back now that we've got what we came for."

"Yeah, time to collect my earnings."

Prompto would have been quite happy to remain there with his best friend until well into the evening, but since that wasn't an option, he decided he'd better get up before the task grew too unbearably difficult. It was with regret that he finally let go of his best friend, and giving him a small smile, as if he knew exactly what thoughts were going through his head at the moment, Noctis quickly disappeared in a flash of blue light before reappearing back on the ground at the base of the rock. Motioning for him to move closer to the edge, the prince called out, "Don't slip and hit your ass on the way down."

"Not fair, bro," Prompto complained, sighing as he carefully looked for a foothold. "I wanna warp strike, too."

"Watch it," Noctis warned, ignoring his complaints and focusing on the task at hand. "Easy there. Take your time."

The warning was due to the fact that his foot had slipped, and taking the hint, Prompto quickly shut his mouth and proceeded to concentrate on what he was doing. As soon as he was close enough to the ground, Noctis placed a firm hand on his lower back to steady him, the prince's other hand reaching out to grab him around the waist, which effectively prevented him from almost tumbling backwards onto his slightly roasted buttocks.

"Alright?" the prince asked, holding on until he had regained his footing.

"I'm good," Prompto reassured his friend, smiling as he leaped lightly to the ground. "Nice save, bro. Almost lost my grip there."

"Good thing you have me around then, isn't it," Noctis said confidently, dusting himself off. "Admit it, this time I definitely saved your ass."

"Don't I know it," Prompto laughed, taking a moment to adjust his clothing. "Fancy a trip back over the rocks?"

"Hell no," Noctis replied, snorting softly. "It's too hot to do that a second time. Let's go by the road. We'll head east, though, cause it's shorter that way. Should take us around past the storage area that's just across the street from the weapons van."

"Sounds good to me."

Mindful of the traffic, the two of them started off at a slow pace, and by the time they got back to the outpost and had the photo developed at the item shop it was getting fairly close to dinner time. Gladio met them as they trotted up to the caravan, and leaning against the trailer with his arms crossed over his muscular chest, the big man said, "Got your shot?"

"Good to go," Prompto bragged, holding up his camera and smiling enthusiastically at the older man. "You looked like you were having fun earlier. Got a hot date tonight?"

"Hunter named Tora," Gladio boasted, smirking triumphantly at them. "Gonna have a few drinks with her after dinner and chat her up a bit. She's a veteran in the area who's always looking for new recruits, but thanks to his royal pain in the ass here, I had to decline."

"Fits with the story Aldric and Syrus told us," Noctis commented, ignoring the jibe and placing a hand on his hip. "Thanks to the harsh environment around the volcano, the folks at Hunter HQ are always looking for new recruits."

"Those the guys you took the photo for?" Gladio asked, stepping away from the caravan and settling himself into one of the plastic chairs at the tables out front.

Prompto nodded, and seating himself next to the big man, he said, "Yeah, nice guys. Aldric wants the pic for his special lady who's back home in Lestallum."

"Lucky guy," Gladio whistled, nodding his head in approval. "Works at the power plant, I assume? The women in Lestallum are all in top shape. Like I said before, they're real fit. Easy on the eyes, that's for sure."

"And they're all completely out of my league," Prompto agreed, stretching out his legs.

Noctis flopped into the chair on his other side, and raising his eyebrows, the prince drawled, "There's still Cindy."

Prompto blushed, and hastily changing the subject, he said, "Where's Ignis? Finally complete that list of his?"

"He's in the carvan sorting out all the supplies he bought," Gladio informed them, tipping his head back to shout through the open window, "Yo, Iggy! Get out here and join us."

A moment later, Ignis exited the trailer, and pushing his glasses up his nose, the older man said pleasantly, "I see the two of you have managed to return relatively unscathed. Everything went well, I presume?"

"We didn't have a single run in with any wild beasts or Magitek troopers, I didn't end up getting killed, and Prompto got his shot," Noctis said dryly, leaning back in his chair. "I'd call that a success. Satisfied, are you?"

Despite his protests on the subject of the prince's safety while in his care, Prompto couldn't help laughing at his friend's words, and bouncing in his chair, he said airily, "And you guys doubted me! Now all we have to do is wait for Aldric to get back from his hunt and that new camera filter is mine!"

"Like a kid in a candy store," Gladio grunted, though there was a smile on his face. "You're as bad as Noct."

"Hey, fishing is awesome," Noctis butted in, reaching across the table to take a swipe at the larger man. "It's way better than camping outdoors."

"While I'm sure Gladio disagrees, I'm more concerned about the state of your appearance," Ignis scolded, looking them over with a critical eye."You're both completely covered in sweat and dust. Once we return from our hunt, I believe a bath is in order tonight before bed."

Prompto immediately perked up at the idea of a hot soak, especially since the nights were cold around the Rock of Ravatogh, and letting out a regretful sigh, he said, "It's too bad we gotta make tracks tomorrow. There are tons of hot springs around this area. I'd love a little rest and relaxation in one of those babies."

"Unfortunately we'll have to save that for another day, since we've already committed to taking on a hunt this evening," Ignis reminded them, folding his hands together. "That being said, if by chance we do happen to be in the area again, then we shall make a point of setting aside some time to do so. In the meantime, I've got dinner started. Once you're finished speaking with the hunters, we shall eat and prepare for our own hunt."

"Sounds good to me," Noctis replied, propping his boot against the leg of the table. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Grilled Wild Baramundi," Ignis announced, giving the prince a small smile. "Since we had breakfast at the diner this morning, I suspected you might want something a little more home cooked for this evening." **  
**

"Nice," Noctis said, nodding in approval. "I'm always up for some fish."

Prompto wasn't surprised, since fish was one of the prince's favorite dishes, and pulling out his phone, he said, "You guys wanna play some King's Knight while we wait for Aldric and Syrus?"

"Hell yeah, I'm game," Noctis agreed, pulling out his own phone.

"Count me in," Gladio said, wiping a hand across his forehead. "I'm sweating my ass off here. You'd think an outpost like this would have some umbrellas for their tables."

"I'm sure you'll all survive," Ignis said mildly, clearly amused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to our dinner."

A moment later, Ignis disappeared back inside the caravan, and shooting challenges and playful insults at one another, they proceeded to enjoy their game with enthusiasm. As the afternoon sun faded into evening, Prompto spotted a flash of red hair heading towards the diner, and sitting up in his seat, he said, "Looks like they're back. Come on, Noct, let's go collect our reward!"

"Be quick about it," Gladio reminded them. "It's eating time. Don't want your fish to get cold."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be back before you know it," Noctis said impatiently, getting up from his seat. "Let's go, Prompto."

Together the two of them strolled over to the table in front of the diner where the two hunters had made themselves comfortable, and waving his hand in greeting, Prompto called out, "Hey, guys! Did the hunt go well?"

For some reason both hunters looked rather sober, and getting up from his seat, Aldric said hesitantly, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Syrus stood up as well, and exchanging a look with Aldric, the dark-haired man said in embarrassment, "Well, it started off well, but right when it looked like we were going to rap things up, this wild chocobo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stole Aldric's wallet from him. We spent all afternoon chasing after the damn thing, but no luck."

"The chocobo got away from us, and all of my gil disappeared along with it," Aldric sighed, hanging his head in shame. "And to top it off, that chocobo distracted us so much we never even did finish the hunt, so now we can't even collect on our bounty at the diner."

"Which means no dinner for us tonight," Syrus joked, attempting to lighten the mood. "We're gonna try to finish the hunt in the morning, but I take it you guys will probably be long gone by then?"

Prompto looked at the photo he was holding in his hand, and knowing there was no chance Ignis would want to wait around tomorrow until the two hunters got back and claimed their cash reward from the diner, he let out a defeated sigh and said, "Yeah, we've got our own hunt tonight and then we'll be heading out early tomorrow morning."

"Tough luck, man," Noctis said quietly, reaching out to give him a sympathetic pat on the back. "Looks like this job was a bust."

Aldric looked as if he genuinely felt bad about the whole fiasco, and giving him a pained look, the redhead said earnestly, "I'm really sorry about all of this. If I had some other way of paying you, I wouldn't even think twice about it, but everything I had was in my wallet, and Syrus here doesn't have any money of his own. He's always broke."

"Hey, no need to be so blunt," Syrus grumbled, punching his friend playfully in the shoulder.

"Sounds like someone I know," Noctis snorted, earning himself a sharp jab of his own.

"Shame, though," Aldric groaned, regretfully shaking his head. "Rayna really wanted that photo. I'm sorry you guys went to the trouble of getting it for nothing."

It really was a beautiful photo, and gazing at the breathtaking image he held in his hand, Prompto held it out to the redhead and said gently, "Here, take it."

"Huh?" Aldric replied, staring at him in surprise. "But...I don't have any way to pay for it."

Prompto shrugged his shoulders, and knowing where his heart stood on the matter, he said without hesitation, "It's free of charge."

"I couldn't possibly take it," Aldric protested, refusing to accept the offered photo. "Really, it's fine. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Go on, I insist."

"Are you sure?" the redhead asked, hesitantly reaching out his hand. "That's really generous of you."

Prompto could feel the prince watching him, and putting on his best smile, he said, "No sense letting an awesome pic go to waste. If it'll make your girlfriend happy then you're welcome to have it. The whole point of a photo is to create memories. They're meant to be appreciated, so as long as I know my pics are in good hands then money doesn't matter to me. If you feel that strongly about it, though, then there is one thing you could do for me. If you need anymore photos taken in the future or know someone who does, drop them my name and I'll be more than happy to take on the job. Prompto Argentum, always at your photo taking service!"

"Wow, thanks!" Aldric replied, holding the photo close to his chest and giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "That's really kind of you. This pic is awesome. Even I can tell that much. Rayna's gonna be one happy lady when she lays her eyes on this beauty."

"No kidding," Syrus agreed, leaning over Aldric's shoulder for a closer look. "That's an insanely awesome pic. You definitely weren't kidding when you said you dabble in photography. More than dabble, I'd say. Looks like you've got some serious talent. We'll definitely pass your name around if we hear of anyone looking for some photography work."

"And I'm totally gonna tell Rayna all about you," Aldric butted in, his face practically glowing. "She'll be a massive fan of yours for sure. Plus, she knows some people in the field. She'll be happy to pass your name around."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Prompto replied, smiling at the two hunters. "Good luck out there tomorrow. Catch that chocobo if you can once you've wrapped up your hunt. He might still be in the area. They're often attracted to anything that catches the sunlight. I assume your wallet had metal on it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Aldric asked, looking surprised.

"Prompto's an expert when it comes to chocobos," Noctis said mildly, smiling slightly. "He's a pretty big fan."

"Nice," Syrus butted in, wincing as he stretched his tired limbs. "I'm a pretty big fan myself."

Prompto smiled at that, and tilting his head to the side, he said, "What are you guys gonna do about dinner tonight?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Aldric replied, waving off their concern. "We've still got some supplies left. Just means we'll have to cook our own meal for dinner. Hope your hunt tonight goes better than ours did, and if you're ever in the area again, give us a shout so we can catch up."

"Speaking of which," Syrus interrupted, giving the prince a searching look. "I've been meaning to ask, but...do I know you from somewhere? You look a bit familiar."

Noctis returned the man's gaze without flinching, and placing a hand on his hip, the prince said dismissively, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Prompto had to choke back a laugh, and throwing an arm around the prince's shoulders, he teased, "Imagine that. No idea why, though. You look pretty average to me, dude."

"Hey, who are you calling average?" Noctis shot back, shoving his arm away. "Thought I was 'photogenic' and had 'fabulous good looks.' What was that all about, huh? You telling me you're a liar?"

Aldric laughed at their friendly banter, and holding out his hand, the redhead said, "Well anyways, we're gonna get started on our meal and turn in for the night. Safe travels to you both."

"Same to you," Prompto replied, taking the offered hand and giving it a friendly shake.

After shaking hands with Syrus, the two men were quick to take the prince's hand, and once they had finished saying goodbye, the two hunters quickly headed off, leaving Prompto and Noctis to return to the caravan empty-handed.

Upon their approach, Gladio looked up from his phone, and leaning back in his chair, the big man said, "That was quick. Got your gil?"

"Not exactly," Noctis replied, lowering himself into the chair next to Gladio.

Prompto quickly explained the situation, and reaching across the table to give his shoulder a comforting squeeze, Gladio said, "Tough break, kid, but good on you for giving them the photo anyways. Real classy thing to do."

"Agreed," Ignis added, coming suddenly out of the caravan to sit next to him. Obviously the older man had heard everything through the open window, and placing a hand on his back, Ignis said approvingly, "That was very generous of you, Prompto. Quite noble, in fact."

"Unlike his Highness here, you've got a humble streak in you," Gladio smirked, earning himself a glare from the prince. "I like it. Real breath of fresh air."

"Hey, you're not exactly all that humble yourself," Noctis accused his shield, cuffing the big man's bulging bicep.

"He does have a point, though," Prompto teased, attempting to hide how self-conscious and embarrassed he felt over Gladio's compliments by kicking the prince in the shin under the table.

Noctis grabbed his injured leg, which effectively prevented the prince from noticing the blush on his face, and glaring at him, the dark-haired man said, "Remind me not to save you again the next time you almost fall to your death."

"You know you'd do it anyways. Admit it, Noct. You'd save me cause you totally love me!" Prompto sang out, ducking as the prince's phone came flying at his head.

Ignis caught the device expertly in his hand, and shaking his head, the older man said, "Save your quibbles for later. You two go and wash up a bit, and I'll have dinner on the table momentarily. And, Gladio, if you please. Could you get me that remedy I sorted out for Prompto's sunburn?"

Knowing Ignis was particular when it came to mealtime, Prompto and Noctis quickly entered the caravan to wash the dust off their hands and faces before settling down to eat their meal, though not without a few choice comments from the prince about Gladio's attempts to insult him. They were both sill hot and tired, but at least they looked a bit more presentable, which seemed to satisfy Ignis after he carefully looked them over to judge whether or not their efforts met his requirements.

It was a relaxing dinner, filled with playful banter and lots of laughter, and once their meal was finished, Noctis stretched and said, "I'm gonna take a stroll and have a look around now that the temperature's dropping. See you guys in a bit."

"As long as you don't leave the outpost," Ignis reminded the prince before cracking open the remedy he had concocted earlier. "Prompto, come here and let me dab this on your face."

"Relax, Specs, I wasn't planning to."

"It was not my intention to imply that (sit still please, Prompto) you were intending on doing so. I simply don't want you to lose track of time before our hunt."

"Yeah, yeah, get off my back, would you?" Noctis said testily, swiping his phone from the bespectacled man's lap. "I'll be here."

"Prompto, if you would be so kind as to remain still, this would go a lot faster," Ignis scolded, nearly poking him in the eye as he squirmed restlessly in his chair. "If you insist on moving, I'll have to needlessly waste our supply of potions."

Though the hands on his skin were surprisingly cool, Prompto hated sitting still, and making a face as the older man's slender fingers slid carefully across the bridge of his nose, he whined, "But it hurts!"

"It'll hurt less if you stay still."

"I'm gonna go catch up with Tora," Gladio announced, ignoring his complaints and leaving him to the mercy of the prince's advisor. "There's a drink at the diner calling my name."

"Just don't have too much before we head out on our hunt," Ignis warned, giving the older man a disapproving look. "I don't want you inebriated before a hunt."

"You saying I can't hold my drink?" Gladio teased, slapping the bespectacled man on the back. "Come on, Iggy, you know me better than that. Besides, I'm just gonna have one. That's not near enough to prevent me from protecting his Highness's royal ass."

"You can kiss my royal ass," Noctis muttered under his breath, glaring at the older man.

Gladio let out a snort of laughter, and cuffing the prince on the back of the head, he wandered off to join up with the female hunter he had met earlier.

A moment later Noctis stalked off in a huff, and studying his face for a moment, Ignis said, "I suppose that will do for now. I'll apply some more this evening before bed. In the meantime, refrain from touching your face or scratching at the skin around your nose especially."

"Thanks, Ignis. You're my lifesaver, as always."

Ignis smiled at him before lightly touching his shoulder, and standing up to gather their plates, the older man once again disappeared into the caravan, effectively leaving Prompto to his own devices.

Since the sun was starting to set, the air had cooled off quite a bit, and taking a moment to enjoy the magnificent view of the volcano looming in the distance, Prompto gently rested his chin in his hands, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He had been looking forward to owning that new filter, but despite the less than ideal outcome, he didn't regret the time he had spent going out of his way to take that photo. It really was a beautiful shot, and he was proud of his work. And as much as he wanted that filter, it paled in comparison to the thought of bringing happiness to those around him. If his photos could affect others in positive ways and bring a smile to their faces than that alone was worth the trip. Plus, it had given him a chance to spend some quality time alone with his best friend, and that was worth more than all the money Eos had to offer.

 _Better luck next time, I guess. And besides, I might find an even cooler filter somewhere else. In the meantime, I might as well make use of my camera. No telling when or if we'll ever come back here again...  
_

Now that his face didn't feel like it was on fire anymore, which he most definitely had Ignis to thank for, Prompto decided he might as well make himself useful and spend the time he had left before their hunt getting in a few more shots. Upon coming to this conclusion, he quickly hopped up out of his chair, and pulling out his camera, he proceeded to make his way past the diner and the item shop, his final destination taking him towards the edge of the outpost. Luckily, the wind had picked up a bit, and strolling past the Cotton Alley storage building where he had stumbled upon Noctis earlier in the day, he made a beeline for the tower looming over the hot springs that lay beyond the outpost, their shimmering surfaces glittering in the sunset. Grabbing onto the ladder, he proceeded to climb the tower with ease, the amount of energy he was exerting having no effect whatsoever on his agile body. The tower was a perfect vantage point for some good shots, and thus he figured he might as well take advantage of it while he still had the chance.

 _Not quite the angle Rayna wanted, but I bet the Rock of Ravatogh still looks pretty impressive from up here._

Once he had reached the top, he quickly snapped a few pics, most of which were aerial views of the hot springs, the rock of Ravatogh, and the outpost itself, and leaning against the railing, he closed his eyes and took a moment to allow the cool evening air to caress his golden hair and fair features.

He wasn't quite sure how long he remained in that position, his thoughts drifting pleasantly on the breeze, but as the sun sank lower in the distance, the sky turning a brilliant shade of orange, he heard the sound of boots climbing the metal ladder towards him, the sound echoing faintly in the air.

A moment later, a dark head appeared over the edge of the platform, and hauling himself up the rest of the way, Noctis came over to join him at the railing, a relatively small paper back clutched in the prince's hand.

"Hey, bro," Prompto said, giving his best friend a warm smile. "What brings you all the way up here?"

"You," Noctis replied, relaxing against the railing. "What else?"

"Gracing me with your presence, your Highness?" Prompto teased, glancing casually at the prince.

Noctis didn't respond to the jibe, and holding out the bag, the prince said nonchalantly, "Here, I got you something."

Prompto blinked at the prince in surprise, and slowly taking the offered bag, he opened it to the find the very filter he had been drooling over in the item shop earlier that afternoon. For a moment he didn't respond, as his throat had suddenly closed up, and unable to comprehend the situation, he managed to stammer, "B-but...I thought you wanted to buy a new fishing rod."

"It can wait."

"B-but-"

"The one I got right now works just fine," Noctis countered, moving closer to him. "Besides, you earned it."

Prompto suddenly felt a strange warmth spreading inside his chest as the two of them stood shoulder to shoulder staring out towards the hot springs, and unable to respond, he clutched the bag tightly in his hand, his lips beginning to tremble with emotion. Despite his earlier refusal, Noctis had gone ahead and bought the filter for him anyways, which no doubt the prince would have done all along, even if they had never decided to take on Aldric's request. The only reason Noctis had refused to begin with was because the prince had wanted to spend some time with him, and taking on the job for Aldric had been the perfect way to do so without having to openly admit that's what he wanted.

 _Which was why you were sitting outside the storage building to begin with. You weren't hanging out there because you were bored. You were waiting for me to come to you so we could spend time together._

Now that he understood perfectly what he had overlooked before, he couldn't help the warmth and affection that was slowly building inside his heart, and turning to face the prince, he flushed when he realized the other man was watching him closely. It wasn't as if Noctis had never done anything nice for him before, but because of how this moment had come about, this spontaneous act of kindness had smashed through all of his insecurities and made him realize just how lucky he was to have found such an amazing best friend. Noctis wasn't always particularly vocal or physically affectionate when it came to their friendship, but that didn't mean the prince didn't have his own way of showing his feelings on the matter. And best of all, the dark-haired man never objected to being on the receiving end of a friendly hug or an earnest confession, even if he wasn't the type to initiate the warm gestures.

Knowing he would receive a favourable response for his actions, Prompto didn't hesitate to pull the prince into a hug, and resting his chin on the other man's shoulder, he said gently, "Dude, you really didn't have to."

"Yeah, I know. That's not why I did it," Noctis murmured, patting him affectionately on the back. "I did it cause I wanted to. I don't need any other reason than that."

"You saying you love me more than fishing?" Prompto teased, enjoying the close contact between them.

Noctis shrugged, and speaking in his ear, the prince said easily, "Maybe just a little."

It wasn't often Noctis admitted such a thing, but as a general rule the prince seemed more willing to express his feelings on the bond they shared when Gladio and Ignis weren't around to tease him. Today was no exception, and deciding to embarrass his prince a little bit, Prompto laughed and said fondly, "Bro, I'm touched. Really, I am. I love you too, man. Maybe even more than my camera."

"You're damn right you do," the prince shot back, shoving him against the railing. "And don't you forget it."

"Whoa! Careful, bro! I don't think making yourself solely responsible for my death is the best way to show your feelings, dude."

"Not like I wouldn't have saved you," Noctis snorted, catching his arm to steady him. "An easy warp strike just before you hit the ground."

"How noble of you, your Highness," Prompto teased, stepping forward and once again wrapping his arms around the prince of Lucis. Letting his head fall back onto his friend's shoulder, he said softly, "But in all seriousness...Thanks, Noct. This really means a lot to me. I promise I'll make good use of it."

"Just what I wanted to hear," the prince murmured into his shoulder, returning the embrace. "I wanna see some more great shots from you."

"Your wish is my command," Prompto replied, pulling back slightly to smile at the prince. "Not like I could say no to you, even if I wanted to."

"Good to know," the prince said smoothly, the expression on his face indicating he was no doubt filing that information away for later use.

Prompto knew there was a good chance it would come back to bite him in the backside later, but at the moment he didn't care. Instead, he just laughed and said, "You ready to head back down?"

Noctis shook his head, and keeping an arm around his waist, the prince turned to gaze out at the rough landscape and said mildly, "Let's stay here a bit longer. Great view, and even better company."

Prompto was touched by the compliment, even if it did make him blush, and as the two of them leaned side by side against the railing to enjoy the view, he let the warmth of his friend's closeness wash over him.

It was another one of those moments where neither one of them really needed to explain their feelings, and vowing to himself that he would one day take a photo truly worthy of the prince's approval, an image the dark-haired man would never want to let go of, he remained by his best friend's side for the remainder of the evening, both of them refusing to leave the other alone until Gladio's voice from down below informed them it was time to go on their hunt.

 _One day, I'll snap that perfect photo you'll carry with you always._

Prompto knew he wasn't always good at talking to people, and there were a ton of other things he wasn't that great at either, but he was good enough for the prince of Lucis, and that was all that mattered to him.

-End-


End file.
